Syren/Transcript
[ Theme song ] '' '''Nadja: (news report) Nadja Chamack, live above Paris. Escaped animals are invading the city! But Ladybug, Cat Noir and their new friend, Rena Rouge, are already on the spot. Civilian: I'm sure they'll get the animals back in the zoo super fast. Kim: Right, sir. They are the best! (groans) I wish I could be a superhero. The powers. The secrets. The costume. That would be awesome, right? Ondine: (laughs) Yeah, sure. Kim: How can I become one? You think there's some kind of superhero school, or something? Or maybe more like some super secret training facility? (Ondine puts a piece of paper in her swimming bracelet.) Ondine: You wanna know my secret? Kim: Yeah, totally! I love this game. (Ondine throws her swimming bracelet into the pool. Kim dives in to fetch it, then reads its paper) "I have a serious crush on this boy, but he has no idea." (Ondine blushes. Kim laughs.) That boy's clueless. (gets out of the pool) Okay, now it's my turn. (Kim throws the swimming bracelet into the pool. Ondine dives in after it.) Ondine: (reads paper) "I can stick my big toe inside my ear"...? (Kim demonstrates. Ondine laughs. Kim gives her the notebook and pen with his feet.) Ondine: (to herself) Let's stop beating about the bush. (Ondine notes something down and throws the bracelet into the pool. Kim dives in, retrieves it, and starts to unfold the paper, but then his watch alarm goes off.) Kim: Ah! The movie! I totally forgot! (gets out of the pool) Ondine: But we haven't finished yet! Kim: I've really gotta split. I asked Chloé to come, remember? The girl I told you about in my class? Next time, I promise! (Kim leaves. Ondine reaches out toward him, then picks up the paper and opens it, revealing a heart with Kim's name on it, and "Je t'aime" written below, with more hearts.) Ondine: (sadly, to herself) The boy I'm crushing on is...you. Hawk Moth: Poor Little Mermaid. How many times have you tried to tell your Prince how you feel? And how many times has he dismissed you? (charges an akuma with dark energy) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! (The akuma flies into Paris.) Cat Noir: Come on, guys, you wouldn't eat one of your cousins, would ya? (Rena Rouge jumps along roofs to a vantage point above the street.) 'Rena Rouge:' ''(plays flute) Mirage! (throws energy ball) (Large cuts of meat appear on the street in front of the panthers.) '''Cat Noir:' How about some tasty chops, instead? (leaps away with his staff) (One of the panthers steps on a piece of meat, causing it to disappear. It and the other panther step on more of them, following a trail of vanishing meat until it leads them into the back of a van. Ladybug shuts the van doors, trapping the panthers inside. Civilians cheer Ladybug, Cat Noir and Rena Rouge standing on the edge of a roof.) Cat Noir: (holds up fist) Pound i— (looks back at Ladybug and Rena Rouge running away) Hey, where're you going? Ladybug: Rena's about to transform back. Cat Noir: So you're allowed to know her true identity, but I'm not? Ladybug: Because I'' have to get her Miraculous back. '''Cat Noir:' So what's my role, then? The guy who's always left in the dark? What else are you hiding from me? Rena Rouge: (Miraculous flashes) We really gotta jam. Ladybug: (still to Cat Noir) Okay, I'll talk to him about it. Cat Noir: Him? Who's him? Ladybug: Uh...when the time is right, Cat Noir, I promise. (departs with Rena Rouge) Cat Noir: (to himself) I hate secrets. (Rena Rouge and Ladybug jump down to the ground behind a building. Rena Rouge detransforms and hands Ladybug the Fox Miraculous in its box.) Alya: We can do this again whenever you want, Lady— (phone rings) Oh! The movie! (runs off, waving back) Later! Ladybug: Spots off. (detransforms and runs in a different direction) Tikki: Uh, if you want to get to that movie on time too, you better go the way Alya went. Marinette: Sorry, Tikki; we'll just have to miss the trailers again. (The akuma enters the swimming bracelet of the tearful Ondine.) Hawk Moth: Syren, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to turn Paris into your own underwater kingdom, for you and your prince. In return, you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Ondine: May they all sink under my sorrow. (She transforms into Syren, and stands up. Her tears now falling into the the pool trigger the water to rise up and overflow the pool.) Max: (to Kim) You're 3 minutes and 37 seconds late; everybody's already inside. Kim: Is Chloé here? Max: (laughs) Chloé watching Mega-Monkey vs. Cyber-Shark 3? I think your swimming cap's on too tight, Kim. (Kim takes off his swimming cap.) Alya: (runs up, panting) Ah, let me guess — (takes two tickets from Max) Marinette hasn't arrived yet? Max: True to form. We'll save you both a seat. (follows Kim into the theater along with his robot friend, Markov.) Alya: (to herself) Marinette, Marinette, Marinette. (Back outside the swimming pool, people scream and run when water spills out under the doors.) Master Fu: Perfect. Now come and tell me what's bothering you, Marinette. Marinette: Huh? How do you...? Master Fu: (laughs and turns to Wayzz and Tikki) Hold on. You both stay here. Wayzz and Tikki: Oh, Master, please! Master Fu: Kwamis must never know the recipe that can modify their powers. Ever! Marinette: Modify their powers? Master Fu: Imagine what would happen if one of you were captured by a villain, just like Hawk Moth's kwami, Nooroo. Wayzz and Tikki: (scared) Ohh! (both fly away and into the shop's mattress) Master Fu: So, what's on your mind, Marinette? Marinette: Master Fu, Cat Noir is asking more and more questions. He's tired of being left in the dark. Master Fu: Tell me, Marinette; do you put the noodles in the water before the water boils? Marinette: Uh, no. Master Fu: Exactly. That's because there's a right time for everything. (pours some tea and hands a cup to Marinette) Marinette: Uh, what are you cooking exactly? Master Fu: When fed with a specific blend of ingredients, the kwamis can grant special power. Each power's specific mix is listed here, encoded in the Grimoire. I've deciphered most of the ingredients; for example, to trigger aquatic powers you need a branch from the dragon king's garden — that's seaweed; then secret kept in a shell — that's an oyster pearl. But the last one still puzzles me: a tear of joy. I can't figure it out, and it's required for almost every blend. Oh! Maybe it could be some dancing ant honeydew. (puts drops from a bottle into his potion with an eyedropper, producing a small blast) I think I may have finally got the right mix. (Marinette smiles.) (Civilians scream and run away as the river starts to overflow.) Adrien: (imitating Ladybug) Hey, Cat Noir, do you trust me? (as himself) Sure, Ladybug; do you trust me, too? (as Ladybug) Are you kidding? I will never trust you! Ha ha ha ha! (normally, to Plagg) You must know what Ladybug's hiding from me, Plagg. Plagg: I'm just a kwami, Adrien, and we kwamis have a right to remain silent. Adrien: Pity. (gets out his phone) Just when I was about to order you some very tasty cheese. Have you ever sampled La Trappe d'Échourgnac? It says here it tastes like walnuts. Plagg: (swallows some Camembert) I can't be swayed, sorry. Adrien: Did you know about the Fourme de Montbrison? Apparently it's the oldest cheese in the world. Plagg: (nervously) You don't say. Adrien: Yes...and do you know why its rind is orange? Because they age it on special boards of spruce wood. Plagg: (flies into the bathroom) There's only one thing in this world that smells as good as cheese. (sniffs heavily from one of Adrien's dirty socks in a laundry basket) Adrien: Which one do you prefer, the Tomme de Bouche, or the Saintignon? (Plagg screams.) (Wayzz drinks some of the power blend.) Wayzz: Mmmm, there's a slight flavor to it. Yes, I remember it being a lot like this. ' Master Fu:' Ha! I knew it. (raises his Turtle Bracelet hand) Wayzz, power up! (Wayzz stiffens momentarily, then relaxes again, unchanged.) Wayzz: A little more salt, maybe? Master Fu: Oh, failed again. (Marinette's phone rings.) Marinette: Hey Alya...yeah, what's up? The movie? Oh, uh, of course I didn't forget. I'm almost there. (runs out the door) Sorry, Master. Good luck finding the secret ingredient. (Master Fu sighs disappointedly.) Marinette: (runs up, panting) Coming! Sorry, I was— Alya: No time to explain. Come on! (She and Marinette run inside the theater. Floodwater approaches the theater.) Rose: (waving from her seat) Hi! Nino: Hey! Marinette: ('' shuffling into her seat ) Sorry...sorry...sorry. ''(Movie starts to play. People in the frontmost row get up and run out, followed by people in rows succeedingly further back doing the same.) Marinette: What's going on? (Water rushes under the seats where Marinette is sitting. She, Alya and Nino lift their feet onto their seats. Out in the streets, people scream as flooding water rages. Water also rushes into the theater.) Alya: Okay, who left the faucet running? Marinette: The stairs! Quick! Fleeing girl: Hurry up! Marinette: (on the stairs) Everyone, up on the roof! (People run upstairs toward the roof; water floods the stairway right behind them.) Plagg: (continuously, flying around inside Adrien's sock, trying to drown out Adrien) La-la-la-la... Adrien: Tomme de Quérisie with truffles; raw milk Camembert, aged on vine leaves marinated in Emmental juice. (Adrien stops when he sees water flooding the floor of his room.) Plagg: Looks like your whole cheese strategy will have to tread water. Adrien: (tersely) Don't worry, this isn't over. '[ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.) (Marinette gasps.) Markov: My circuits are sensitive to water. Kim: Wha, ho, ho, ho! Ha, ha! (runs and dives off the roof into the water) Come on, guys! I can teach you to swim in two seconds flat, Markov. You just put your arms like this, then you push your legs, and it's kind of like being a frog, you see. In fact, it helps to think as a frog, too, you know— (A fin is seen approaching in the water. Syren leaps out, and dives back in, pushing Kim underwater with her.) Max: (frantically) Kim!! (Marinette quietly slips away from the others.) Alya: (runs to the edge of the roof and looks out) Where is he? Can you see him? (sees Marinette paddling away from the theater in a trash bin) Marinette, what are you doing? Marinette: Um, I'm gonna go get help. (tips the bin, falling into the water, and grabs hold of the bin) I'm fine. Alix: (deadpan sarcasm) Okay so...I guess we're saved, then? (Underwater, Syren speaks to Kim.) Syren: Kim! I found you at last. (blows an air bubble, and places it over Kim's head so he can breathe) (On the water surface, Marinette has paddled out of sight of the others.) Marinette: Okay, we're alone. Sequence '' '''Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! ''(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.) ' ''(Ladybug dives into the water and swims around. She is nearly swallowed by a giant catfish, but dodges it, and then surfaces. She takes a deep breath and goes back underwater. She spots Syren pulling Kim along with her.) Kim: Huh! This is amazing! I can breathe underwater, just like a fish. Syren: I knew you'd love it, and I've got lots of other surprises for you, you'll see— (Ladybug grabs Kim with her yo-yo, and pulls him back away from Syren.) Kim: Hey! Syren: My prince! (She swims after Kim, grabs him, and pulls back him and Ladybug, who grabs hold of a window railing to stop them as she runs low on air.) Hawk Moth: With every new environment comes a new set of rules, Ladybug. You won't be able to win this time. Ladybugs can't breathe underwater. Syren, are you going to let Ladybug steal your prince away from you? Syren: Never! (Cat Noir is leaping between roofs with his staff, until he sees Ladybug come flying out of the water, screaming.) Cat Noir: Ladybug? (leaps up, catches her, and lands with her on a roof) You didn't tell me you were going swimming today. Ladybug: I wasn't planning on it; ladybugs aren't exactly cut out for deep-sea diving, you know. Cat Noir: Cats aren't exactly crazy about water either, you know. (dropping a hint) Is there any chance you can get us a submarine? Ladybug: (responding to his hint) Paw''ssibly, kitty cat. Lucky Charm! ''(A potion bowl appears) Cat Noir: Huh. Well, we can always use it to scoop up the water. It'll just take a long time. Ladybug: (gasps as she realizes the significance of the bowl) I'll be right back! (starts to run off, but Cat Noir grabs her wrist) Cat Noir: Wait! Where're you going? Ladybug: (hesitantly) I can't... Cat Noir: (disappointedly) ...say anything. Yeah, I know. But we are a team, aren't we? (turns away from Ladybug) I'm tired of all these secrets. Ladybug: I'm sorry. It's not exactly easy for me either, trust me. (leaps away) (Cat Noir sits down on the roof to wait for Ladybug to return.) Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts